fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Edgar Galen Ragnos
Edgar Galen Ragnos (エドガーガレノス Edogaa Garenosu Ragnos) is a mage and an international trader, specializing in the collection of magical artifacts throughout the continent of Earthland. Largely operating underneath the century old alias Phantom, Edgar has made himself a particularly infamous character, using his magic as a means to obtain artifacts should they somehow elude him. Furthermore, as a member of the noble family Ragnos, his wealth and status protects him from any civil wrongs, essentially allowing him to proceed with whatever action he so wishes to do. Edgar's desire to complete his collection of all the magical artifacts in Earthland has driven him to a manic obsession, stopping at nothing to obtain the next article. Quite recently, he is rumoured to be targeting a specific artifact, one known to store a unique, unknown Lost Magic. Appearance Edgar is a particularly tall man, often towering over other people at a height of 184 cm. Alongside his tall height, he sports an athletic build which is heavily covered up by his attire, making him appear as more of a lanky figure. Despite commonly associating with the "underground world" and having involved himself in a variety of fights, Edgar's body remains entirely unmarked, his entire skin being soft and smooth to the touch and lacking so much as a single scratch at all times. With long shaggy hair and a clear jawline, Edgar at times can appear as an enticing, sociable individual who is easy to approach, allowing Edgar to not only open up more connections but to also create a better image for himself. His usual attire always involves a brown suit jacket worn over a crisp white shirt with flairs at the end of the sleeves, a black tie and brown suit pants. His suit jacket consists three buttons as opposed to the common two, and has an inside pocket as wide as it is deep, a trait that Edgar commonly uses to hide artefacts without any suspicion. Paired with his brown pants, black leather shoes are commonly worn. On occasions, particularly formal or grand events, Edgar dons a large cloak of a lighter brown colour, worn underneath what appears to be a leather shawl tied with a purple cloth. The shawl itself is decorated with a feather boa. To hide his identity, Edgar dons a thick, white eye mask and a brown tricorn hat whenever he goes outside, the eye mask itself made of a material that prevents it from being removed without his personal consent. Although only a few people have personally seen him, he is apparently quite handsome without his mask. Personality Largely as a result of his status and his magic, Ragnos is a calm yet, carefree personality, often seen sitting in a seat with a book, regardless of the current situation. He also appears to fear nothing and no one, readily taunting a Rune Knight or showing a faint interest in the possibility of Zeref being revived. His lack of fear, coupled with a need to be kept in a spotlight presents him as a dangerous individual and is a result of both his magic and heritage. Several years ago, when regarded as nothing more than an ordinary mage, Edgar made himself known by stealing a trail of money intended for another royal family and burning it. His complete lack of fear generated an outcry, one that was only silenced by the vast political influence the Ragnos family held. Edgar is often calm and composed however, especially in circumstances when events don't go his way, he can easily lose his temper, showing signs of intense anger. In these instances, Edgar becomes uncontrollably violent, lashing out with intent on destroying the person who spited him. At one case, Edgar not only imprisoned a trader, but also personally slaughtered their family and any social status in the underground world, exclusively because the trader had lost an artefact. In addition to being a virtually untouchable figure, both physically and socially, Edgar is quite cunning, able to conjure several layers to a plan, often deep enough to the extent that his crimes often go unnoticed. His tactics usually involve framing another individual, all the while depicting himself as an innocent victim. In addition to his elaborate plans, Edgar is also able to fabricate several moves ahead of his current opponent in combat, allowing for him to remain largely unharmed during a fight, regardless of how strong the opponent is. One particularly odd trait that several people have commented on is that, Edgar will quite often quote a text in the midst of an action, several times having recited a poem whilst fighting another person. Through his recitals, he often slips in the names of his techniques, casting them without his opponents realizing they have already fallen into his trap. History The underground fear that is known as Edgar Galen Ragnos is in fact a complete mystery. What is known of his identity is that he is a member of the Ragnos family, a royal family within Fiore with great political influence. His first action that drew the attention of the black market was largely in the form of a murder, a slaughter as a result of Edgar remaining unimpressed after he was promised a great artefact. Proceeding to murder the trader who had "lied to me", he then killed all immediate relations of the trader as a warning to those who would try to wrong him. What followed could only be described as one of the darkest events in the history of the underground world. Infuritated by the sudden murder of an associate, several mages, both affiliated with dark and independent guilds, attacked Edgar in the hopes of removing him from their society. However, the overwhelming flaw existed that Edgar at the time had already mastered his Human Subordination magic, and was able to single handedly wipe out the resulting army, turning mages banded through a common cause onto each other. In addition to the destroyed army, Edgar gathered several soldiers from the Ragnos army and lead a series of strikes on Dark and Independent guilds, utterly wiping them out. The result was the Magic Council turning a blind eye due to the Ragnos family's influence, their argument being that it was doing Fiore a favour and a trail of corpses and wrecked guilds from Edgar's destruction, an event dubbed as the Gloom War. Following these events, the underground world not only made a point to steer clear of him, but also to avoid any forms of artefacts, instantly offering it to Edgar rather than place it on an auction. His control and influence lead to an irrational action, within which he not only attacked, but also robbed a convoy that had been transporting money to another royal family. The jewels were burnt to ashes in a public display of defiance, one that caused an immense outrage amongst the citizens of Fiore, furious that the Magic Council had not tried to detain him. What in fact happened was that the Ragnos family had exerted their political influence and for an unknown reason, supported Edgar's actions. The government pardoning him for all actions, Edgar hid from public view for several years. During his absence from the public spotlight, he not only gathered his own personal army, but additionally met Honoria Gray, hiring her as his right hand man. What happened while he stayed in the shadows is unknown however, when he came back, Edgar pursued all and any artefacts somewhat related to Dragons, specifically chasing after an item recognized as a Dragon Scale. Synopsis Equipment White Mask- The White Mask is a legendary item, an artefact composed of both pure white gold and a variety of magics, especially several branches of sealing techniques. The mask by itself is a fitted white eye mask, made of a thick metal and constantly glowing. When it is placed over the eyes of any person, the metal warps until it has become one with the skin, the mask essentially appearing as metal paint on the individuals face. The eye slots fill up with Darkness Magic, becoming a one way, impenetrable mirror so that the person's eyes won't be exposed. The mask itself protects the owner from being recognized solely on facial description and also prevents any damage to the eye or surrounding areas. For the White Mask to be removed, the owner has to personally peel it off, with their complete consent. If the owner was to either die or fall unconscious with the mask attached, it would remain stuck to their face. Physical Abilities Master Tactician- Edgar is a remarkably intelligent man, an observant and brilliant thinker. By a young age, Edgar was capable of formulating several ideas, notably to fool and intimidate a variety of people, using his intellect to gain him the favour of those around him. Often calm and carefree, Edgar is a rather flexible thinker, able to easily work around situations in an attempt to reach his objectives, and it is this exact nature that additionally allows him to decipher and break through an opponent, able to quickly figure out any patterns or short comings of an opponent that can be used to his advantage. As a further trait of a flexible thinker, Edgar can often outthink his opponents, often manipulating them into a previously set trap alongside several false leads. He also prefers to get out of a fight unscathed, revolving his tactics around minimising anything that could physically harm him. These traits all conclude to Edgar avoiding direct combat until he is aware of the opponent’s abilities, at which point he adjusts his thought process to essentially counter them. Despite being a brilliant tactician, all of the workings of his mind are easily countered by Edgar’s own personality. Although such instances are rare, when Edgar’s plans are often foiled or used to unknowingly aide in another’s plans, he easily loses his temper and ruins his plans to pursue a direct path instead. Master Swordsmanship - Edgar is well versed in his own style of swordsmanship, able to improvise and apply it to any form of object so long as it is linear in design. His fighting style largely resembles fencing. Despite being aware of several techniques and the varied stances in his swordsmanship, Edgar very rarely goes on the offensive, choosing to fight defensively and disarm his opponents. His strikes are often quick, sharp jabs paired alongside wide swings and circling strikes that target the opponent's hands more than anything else. Edgar, as a standard fencer, often fights using only one hand but makes a habit to use his other hand to press down on the dull side of the blade to increase the amount of strength in his clashes. The raw speed of his strikes are often enough to overwhelm his opponents with attacks, forcing them on the defensive even though he himself uses defensive strikes in his attacks however, this creates a variety of holes in his attacks that can easily be countered, interrupting his barrage. Enhanced Endurance- Edgar’s ability to bear several attacks, both physical and magical in nature is truly outstanding. Despite his lean build he is able to not only stand back up, but also to press on after several blows, often confusing his opponents as to how he can still fight. Edgar is able to use his magic to share the sensation of the pain to other people, often causing his fights to be more mentally oriented rather than physical. Furthermore, his tolerance for pain is to a standard where he was able to still hold a simple conversation with an opponent and continue planning with a clear mind, all the while being blasted repetitively with Fire Magic. His status for being physically untouchable often leads to opponents believing he is in fact susceptible to pain, giving Edgar an advantage when he is able to continue fighting. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power- The sheer amount of raw magical power Edgar possesses is terrifying, to the extent that he is able to easily dominate and intimidate opponents just by exerting his magic. Without casting a single spell, the sheer strength and pressure of his magical power can crush structures and create barriers to easily repel powerful spells. One of his most common tactics is to boldly unleash the full force of his magic in an area, not only creating a barrier but also demolishing the terrain around him, wiping out several enemies at a time. Although when it is spread thin it is colourless and simply resembles wind, when concentrated in a single area or around his body, Edgar's magic becomes a faint minty green colour. The absurd amount of magical power Edgar possesses is also evident in his magic, in the matter that he is able to control powerful mages by dominating them in terms of magical capabilities. Similarly to several mages, Edgar's magical ability is directly linked towards his emotions, his magic multiplying in intensity and uncontrollably unleashing itself when he is angry. Human Subordination (人間隷属魔法 Ningen Reizoku Mahō):Often described as the “magic of the kings”, Human Subordination Magic allows the caster to effectively reign total control over human beings, regardless of any factors such as background, magic or strength. Individuals who fall underneath the magic are subjected to movement and mentality that can be manipulated towards the caster’s whims. Actions that are against their will or randomly feeling a sense of loyalty to a caster are all traits of the magic, essentially transforming a person into a puppet for the caster’s own desire. Furthermore, by using this magic, physical properties of a person can be temporarily altered, allowing the caster to quickly transport large crowds of people or additionally providing them with a buff to aid them in tasks. However, restrictions apply to this magic, preventing the possibility of total domination. For an individual to be controlled by the caster, he/she must be either significantly weaker than the caster in the sole aspect of magical ability, or have previously sworn allegiance and given permission to be manipulated by the caster. Should the event of a person stronger than the caster be controlled, not only would the magic not apply but, the sheer rebound of the failed spell would render the caster weak for a period of time. The second restriction applied to the magic is the fact that, as the same suggests with “Human Subordination Magic”, only true humans, beings born of flesh for every instance of their existence, can be controlled by the magic. Any creatures who are not humans i.e. Celestial Spirits, Monsters, Demons, Dragons etc. and subjected to the magic would create an irreversible effect, the magic forcibly shifting the caster into the body of the original subject. The first restriction also applies, in the matter that should the subject be stronger than the caster, the magic would not only rebound, but it would possibly destroy the mind of the caster should the difference in magical ability be overwhelmingly different. The third and final restriction is the fact that, actions that could normally not be taken by the subject cannot be made during this magic. If the subject in general should be incapable of running, despite being controlled by this magic they would not be able to run. Additionally, this magic cannot be applied to the caster themselves, thereby avoiding any possibility of the caster being able to level themself to the standard of a super human. Edgar is known rather notoriously throughout the underground world of Fiore for his abuse of this magic in terms of trade, commonly using it should he not receive what he wants. Of course, he still creates a fair transaction however, he has been known to be particularly ruthless, forcing the other party into a deal for an artefact he so desires. Additionally, his ‘connections’ within several branches of the law, as well as his use of this magic in combat render him untouchable in both physical and social aspects. A particularly odd trait of his magic is that for the spells themselves to work, Edgar must utter out the title, often incorporating it into the midst of a sentence, and within distance so that the selected individuals hear the title of the spell. * Shift (てんこう Tenkou)- Edgar chooses a target, any individual within a 2km radius, and proceeds to curl his hands over each other. Expanding it, a ball of yellow light comes out of his hands. He then tosses the ball to a location, where it expands into an oval. In any second of his choosing, Edgar can swap the oval with the target, allowing for a quick method of transportation. Edgar is capable of “shifting” several hundred people at a time however, the individual(s) not only have to be in his line of sight, but also the target location has to be known to him before he can cast the spell. Being unaware of the location can cause the chance of the “shift” being unsuccessful, only a section of the individual being transported to the location. * Heart of Darkness (いきやみ Iki no Yami)- Quoted after a novel that Edgar had not only read, but thoroughly enjoyed, Heart of Darkness is the spell for which he is notoriously known for. No movement has to be made, the only prerequisite being that Edgar utters out the spell. By hearing the word, the target immediately feels a surge of undying loyalty towards Edgar, feeling more inclined to obey his commands. Of course, those who are subjected still retain their own morals and sense of decision making, just heavily influenced by Edgar’s magic. After the effects of the spell have been lifted, more often than not taking anytime between a day to several weeks, the target has no sense of memory of the effects of the spell, remembering the past events but no conscious suspicion that they were underneath the influence of a magic. * Huma Raise (ヒューマライズ Hyūma Raizu)- This spell allows Edgar to physically take control of a human, able to either temporarily transfer his body into the target or to simply control their mind. Through this method, the individuals not only obey Edgar, but also recognize him as their master until the spell's effects wear off. While underneath the spell, targets are still capable of ordinary actions, it is simply the fact that they are now bound by an iron clad will to be loyal towards Edgar. However, if the person is stronger than Edgar purely in terms of magical ability, the spell not only rebounds, but also severely weakens him. The difference in magical power can create a rebound on his body that, depending on the difference in terms of magical ability, can render him unconscious. Alternatively, if it was used on a target other than a human, Edgar would be fused into the individual pernamentally rather than temporarily. By controlling his targets with Huma Raise, and then proceeding to store them through the use of Recall, he is able to keep certain individuals underneath his control for as long as he desires. *'Recall' (しょうかん Shoukan)- Clapping his hands, Edgar's magic allows him to store away any human companions into a seperate dimension in a flash of white light. By clapping his hands again, his companions are released in the form of impenetrable, orange bubbles that remain until the person is reverted back to their original form. Multiple allies can be transported form one location to another via this method, as well as any items that they may be carrying with them. *'Paranoia' (パラノイア Paranoia)- Clicking his fingers together, Edgar utters out the title while grabbing his opponent's attention. His magic is planted inside of the opponent's mind in a manner similar to Heart of Darkness but rather than a sense of loyalty, the opponent feels a little drowsy. After several seconds, they completely recover however, are aware of a sensation in their minds, a foreign feeling occupied in their brain. The technique acts as a mental link between Edgar and his opponent, with the foreign feeling both sending and recieving instances of physical pain, the opponent feeling their arm being cut if they were to cut Edgar's arm. Only the pain is traded between individuals, physical wounds do not appear on the other person. Quotes Trivia *He is based off of Jean Descole from the Professor Layton series *Edgar's middle and surnames stem from 2 seperate figures ** Galen was perhaps one of the most important Roman physicians and surgeons to have lived from approx. AD 120-200 ** Ragnos was a character from the Star Wars series, a Sith Emperor whose death had brought about the Golden Age of the Sith Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Lost Magic User